Ian McKellen
Ian McKellen (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Zina (1985)'' [Arthur Kronfeld]: Commits suicide by approaching in the German troops. *''The Shadow'' (1994) [Dr. Reinhardt Lane]: Killed (off-screen) by John Lone's men. *''Richard III (1995)'' [Richard III]: Shot to death by Dominic West during a battle atop a wrecked building; the movie ends with a shot of Ian smiling as he falls into the flames below. (Obviously, this bears no historical account of the real Richard the Third's death). *''Apt Pupil (1998)'' [Kurt Dussander]: Commits suicide by blowing air/inhaling gas into his IV tube, infecting his chest; he dies shortly afterwards while the doctors try to save him. *''Gods and Monsters'' (1998) [James Whale]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in his swimming pool. His body is shown afterwards when Brendan Fraser and Lynn Redgrave discover him. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)'' [Gandalf the Grey]: Falls to his death from a great height during the battle with the Balrog. In The Two Towers, it’s revealed that he’s magically resurrected (changing from Gandalf the Grey to Gandalf the White in the process). *''The Magic Roundabout (2005; animated)'' [Zebedee]: Push a cliff by Zeebad (voiced by Tom Baker) in a dream sequence. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Erik Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto]: Fatally wounded by a piece of shrapnel while trying to hold off the robot Sentinels; he dies shortly after talking to Patrick Stewart. His death is reversed when Hugh Jackman alters the past, saving everyone. *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' [Cogsworth]: Playing a human turned into an anthropomorphic clock, Ian becomes inanimate due to the curse taking full effect when the last rose petal falls. He is resurrected in human form when Hattie Morahan undoes the curse. TV Deaths *''Hamlet (1970 TV)'' [Hamlet]: Dies after being wounded with a poison-tipped sword during a duel (the IMDB listing for this movie doesn't state who played Laertes in this version). *''The Tragedy of King Richard II (1971 TV)'' [Richard II]: Stabbed by John Cording, an assassin hired by James Laurenson. *''A Performance of Macbeth (1979 TV)'' [Macbeth]: Decapitated (off-screen) in a battle with Bob Peck. *''Countdown to War (1989 TV)'' [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the bunker. *''And the Band Played On (1993)'' [Bill Kraus]: Dies of AIDS-related illnesses. *[[Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny (1996)|''Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny (1996 TV)]] [Tsar Nicholas II]: Executed by shooting, along with the rest of the royal family, by a firing squad of Bolsheviks in the basement. *The Simpsons: The Regina Monologues (2003; animated)'' [Ian McKellen]: Crushed to death by a falling marquee after "Bart" (voice of Nancy Cartwright) wishes him good luck. (Played for comic effect.) *''King Lear (2008 TV)'' [King Lear]: Dies of grief over the loss of his daughter. *''Family Guy: Send In Stewie Please ''(2018; animated) '' [''Dr. Cecil Pritchfield]: Dies from a heart attack, while begging "Stewie" (voice of Seth MacFarlane) to give him his heart medication. Gallery Ian.jpg|Ian McKellen in Richard III lotr1-movie-screencaps.com-17451.jpg|Ian McKellen in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring McKellon, Ian Category:Voice Actors McKellen, Ian McKellon, Ian Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Academy Award Nominees McKellen, Ian McKellen, Ian McKellen, Ian Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Dream death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Gay actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Vegetarians Category:Adventure Stars Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Flushed Away Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:People who died in a Beauty and the Beast film Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Motor Mouths